


Infinite to Infinity

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Kyungsoo na manood ng concert kasama si Jongin.





	Infinite to Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha ewan ko ba pano ko naisip to, grabe napaka corny nito huhuhu
> 
> Also, I love Infinite. Huhu

Jongin growled on his half awake state pagkarinig ng matinis na sigaw ng bestfriend na si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila. Gustuhin mang matulog pa ng binata alam naman niyang hindi siya titigilan ng kaibigan kaya para saan pa kung bestfriend niya is a living alarm clock diba?

Subalit hindi din siya bumangon at piniling enjoyin ang lambot ng kama, piniling lasapin ang mga nalalabing oras yakap ang kanyang mabangong unan. 

"Good morning baby!" Masayang bati ni Kyungsoo bago daganan ang katawan ni Jongin na nakatago sa ilalim ng mainit na comforter. "Gising na baby ko, Halika Jollibee tayo. treat ko!" 

Masarap man pakinggan na tawagin siya ni Kyungsoo na baby or baby ko ngunit kasabay nito ay isang napaka lakas na takot. Baby? Baby Ko? Minsan lang naman siyang tawagin ng ganito ng babae, kapag may hihingin siyang pabor sa bestfriend. 

The last time na tinawag siya ni Kyungsoo nito, Jongin ended up cursing, dying habang nasa taas sila ng bukas na helicopter para mag skydiving.

Manly man si Jongin pero may mga phobia din, heights? No. Amusement Park rides? No. He hated them, he despise the sight. Never talaga magets ni Jongin kung para saan pa ang rides na yan kung may mataas na possibility na ma heart attack ang tao. Those rides giving people fun and adventures?Jongin sees them as doors, doors to dying. 

Anyway, before ma side track ng tuluyan.

"What is it this time?" The lump under the sheets growled and Kyungsoo hugged him even more. 

"Nothing. I miss my bestfriend lang. Hindi mo ba ako na miss?" Pout ni Kyungsoo na mabilis na naimagine ni Jongin kaya nilabas na nito ang ulo mula sa pagkakatago.

"Ganda ng umaga mo ha? Anyari?" Tanong ni Jongin ngayon ay nakatayo na, inaayos ang seksing bed hair sa harap ng salamin. 

"Ganda ko eh." Irap ni Kyungsoo sabay whip ng shoulder level na buhok. "Bilis na, ligo ka na, lilibre kita Jollibee spicy chicken." Nguso niya ulit habang naka back hug sa topless na Jongin. 

Siguro if they weren't this close nor comfortable around each other, iisipin talaga ni Jongin na minamanyak lang siya ng Kyungsoo Do. 

"Ganda ka? Nakaharap ka na nga sa salamin kung ano pang kasinungalingan yang pinag sasasabi mo." Biro ni Jongin kaya naman nakatanggap siya ng isang masakit na kagat sa likod. 

"Maligo ka na!" At tuluyan ng tumakbo ang lalaki patakbo sa CR para magtago. 

 

Takot ang namumuo sa isip ni Jongin habang kumakain ng spicy chicken na pinangako ng bestfriend. Bakit napaka bait ni Kyungsoo? Bakit nakangiti? Bakit may pa chicken? May kailangan talaga tong bruha na to.

Kasalukuyang nasa Jollibee ang dalawa, may isang large coke, isang bucket ng chicken, dalawang order ng spaghetti at coke float na namamagitan sa kanila. Boycott Jollibee sana pero chicken nila ang favorite ni Jongin so far. Kaya no choice si Kyungsoo. 

"Ni.." Ayan na, tama talaga kutob ni Jongin. "Kasi-" Binitawan ni Jongin ang hawak na chicken legs, pinunasan ang mamantikang kamay at unconsciously na pinunasan din ang spaghetti sauce na nasa gilid ng labi ng dalaga. "Yung Infinite kasi.." Yes Kpopper si Kyungsoo. Inspirit siya. 

Kahit kasi may trabaho na si Kyungsoo at 26 years old na, nag aadik padin sa Infinite. Isa ito sa mga hobby niya na never naintindihan ni Jongin, hindi din siya suportado dito. Pero kahit ganun, nakikinig naman at tinitiis ni Jongin bawat pagfa-fangirl ng kaibigan, minsan nga si Jongin pa bumibili ng albums at official merchs ng grupo para sa dalaga. Hay sana all diba? 

"Ano? Naisip mo na na hindi na sila worth it?" 

"Eeeeeeh…" Whine ni Kyungsoo. "Kasi mag coconcert sila dito next month. Samahan mo ako. Please." Lambing niya, kaya lumipat na si Kyungsoo sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi ng binata. 

"Saan? Sa labas lang ha?" Kahit gustuhin man ni Jongin na pag bawalan ang babae ay wala parin siyang magagawa dito kasi what Kyungsoo wants, Jongin gives. 

"Nakabili na ko ticket eh, dalawa tayo. VIP Seated naman na ko this time. Sige na." Pout niya lalo habang naka yakap sa braso ni Jongin.

"Puta Soo? Ako? Pwede naman si Luhan ah, fan naman yun, bakit pati ako?" At dahil napalakas ang boses ni Jongin, nakita niya ang pangingilid ng luha ni Kyungsoo. Kumirot bigla ang puso niya kaya inubos na ang manok. 

Hinayaan nalang niya si Kyungsoo na kumapit sa braso niya, konting lambing lang at mawawala din naman ang tampo ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na rin inalintana ni Jongin ang mga chismosong mata ng mga taong nakatingin. 

After mabusog, magkasunod na lumabas ang mag bestfriend sa fastfood. Nauna si Kyungsoo, naka pout, magkasalubong ang kilay at nagdadabog. Napakamot nalang ng leeg si Jongin at sinundan ang tampururot. 

Ng marating ang kotse, binilisan ni Jongin ang paglakad upang pagbuksan ang bestfriend, pero sa halip na sa passenger seat, sa driver seat dumiretso si Kyungsoo, nakalimutan ni Jongin na nasa kanya pala ang susi ng Colorado. 

Napag usapan sana ng magbestfriend na sa SM dumiretso pero nilagpasan lang ni Kyungsoo ang intersection at dumiretso. Batid ni Jongin na gusto nalang umuwi ni Kyungsoo sa bahay. Tuluyan ng nagalit ata. 

Haay mahaba habang paglalambing naman to. 

"Soo-" Kakausapin na sana ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng mag ring ang cellphone, si Sehun tumatawag. "Hello pre." Sagot ni Jongin, ang tawag ay naka play sa sasakyan dahil naka connect ang bluetooth ng cellphone nito sa car. 

"Jong. Game ka ba mamaya? Nagyayaya si Kuya Yeol, kasama si Kuya Yixing at Kuya Kris." 

"Oh, akala ko may date kayo ng syota mo?" 

"Wala inaway ako, ayokong samahan sa concert eh. Infinite daw." Napa lingon si Jongin sa nagmamanehong kaibigan, lalong nagagalit, patay na. "Kaya ikaw pag niyaya ka ng syota mo wag ka, under ka pa namam niyang si Kyungsoo." Medyo nagpanic na si Jongin, kitang kita na niya ang mga luha ng dalaga na nagbabadyang mahulog.

"Pre tawagan kita mamaya ha." At pinatay na ni Jongin ang tawag at napabuntong hininga ng makita ang tuluyang pagtulo ng luha ni Kyungsoo. "Bakit ba kasi umiiyak ang baby?" Lambing na niya finally habang pinunasan ng daliri ang basang pisngi ng dalaga, hinawi din ang buhok.

Also, Sehun is right, under si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, weak siya pagdating sa bestfriend, pero who cares diba? Ano masama doon? 

"Ikaw eh, ayaw mo akong samahan!" Iyak na ni Kyungsoo, buti nalang at naka stop ang traffic light. 

"Bakit kasi ako? Alam mo namang hindi ako mahilig sa mga yan. Tignan mo bumili ka na din pala ng ticket. Sayang naman ang 4 thousand."

"Gago, 13000 yun!" 

"Bakit ang mahal? Kita mo pineperahan ka lang ng mga koreanong yan!" Pangaral ni Jongin ngunit sa malambing na boses, he does not want to trigger further pain sa bestfriend. 

"Gusto ko lang namang makasama ka, baka last concert na nilang kumpleto sila. Hindi naman sila tulad ng pinoy na artista, makikita mo kung saan saan. Minsan lang naman din to. Tsaka kaya ng VIP Seated ako this time kasi nga gusto ko kumportable ka." Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at inentertwine sa kamay niya, flattered sa sinabi ng bestfriend na gusto siyang makasama ni Kyungsoo at naging hangin nalang ang iba niyang explanation.

"Pag pumayag ba ko ay ngingiti ka na?" 

"Nini!" Kahit hindi pa diretsahang pumayag si Jongin alam na ni Kyungsoo na oo na ang sagot dahilan upang mapahiyaw ito, in return, Kyungsoo gave Jongin his favorite smile. "You're the best!" She said, making his heart skip a beat.

 

Araw na ng concert, maaga pa lumuwas ng Maynila ang mag bestfriend, ng makarating sa Condrad hotel, nag check in muna sila at nagpahinga sa kwarto. One room lang kinuha nila, afford naman nila, kaya lang they're comfortable na nga together at naka ugalian na din nilang mag cuddle. 

Walang malisya naman kasi bestfriends nga. Bestfriend ha?! 

Masakit ang init ng araw sa labas, maarte si Jongin as if may iiitim pa. Kaya nag order nalang din sila ng take out for brunch from Kanin Club para doon nalang sa room kumain. .

Panay ang picture ni Kyungsoo sa outside view ng room nila ng biglang hinarang ng excited na Jongin ang camera, napa whine si Kyungsoo subalit hinila siya ni Jongin palapit sa kanya. 

Isang mahigpit na braso ang humawak kay Kyungsoo, naagaw na din ng mahabang braso ni Jongin ang camera mula sa kamay ng babae.

"Tayo nalang ang magpa picture." Explain ni Jongin at mabilis namang nagpose si Kyungoo kahit hindi mahilig magselfie. Pero dahil si Jongin ang kasama, G lang. It's one of their unspoken rule, dapat kapag inispoiled ka ng isa, ganun ka din dapat.

At ayun, pose sila ng pose, si Kyungsoo na ang may hawak ng cellphone niya, si Jongin mukhang ahas na naka kapit sa bewang ng bestfriend, chin ay nasa shoulder ni Kyungsoo. Malalandi talaga, daig pa mag syota. Sarap kurutin ang mga singit. 

Wala na, naging mundane na next activity sa room nila, ayaw din nila mag ikot sa labas kasi they've been to the venue too many times na din, nothing new, still the same boring place so why bother pa. 

Eventually Kyungsoo who is busy lurking on her twitter fan account at sa instagram niya, ended up na naka cuddle sa bestfriend na nanonood ng Beauty and the Beast sa Star Movies. 

Not bragging but, Kyungsoo does have thousands of followers both sa kanyang personal instagram and twitter fan account. Sa tinagal ba naman niyang pagiging fan eh, she had been to few of Infinite's concerts abroad even in Korea. And Jongin flew with her, hindi nga lang nanonood ng concert, kaya this concert is napaka importante for Kyungsoo, meaningful ika nga. 

So to kill the boredom, Kyungsoo snap a photo ng toes nila ni Jongin na naka labas sa comforter, in the background is the LED TV where Jongin is watching and so she posted it sa twitter. 

@mrsgyukim 

01983.jpeg 

guess who is going to the concert with me?! 

And yes, sa laging pag popost ni Kyungsoo ng mga pictures ni Jongin sa twitter, naging sikat din ang bestfriend nito sa mga Inspirit mutuals niya, although never pa nilang nakita ang mukha dahil laging may emoticon na nakatakip. Kyungsoo isn't ready pa na ishare si Jongin sa world or will she ever share? Nakikipag agawan na nga siya kay Sunggyu pati ba naman si Jongin?

After a few minutes her tweet reaches a hundred likes and retweets, a few qouted excitedly, some replied asking for Jongin's emoticon free selfie while others are asking for a meet up. 

Kyungsoo love meeting up her mutuals if she knew they were harmless, she's friends with other fansites pa nga. She really is friendly, and lovely. Pero this time, Kyungsoo rather enjoy being wrapped around Jongin's embrace. So she passed, replying that maybe after the con nalang or if ever magkasalubong sa lobby ng Arena, snapping a selfie tapos pinost for them to identify her, magpakilala nalang daw. 

She giggled, and looked up to stare at Jongin. Ang saya ni Kyungsoo, hindi pa nag sisimula ang concert pero Jongin being next to her, it's enough to bring her to cloud nine. 

"Baby~ Thank you." And she snuggled closer, Jongin didn't reply with words, instead hinalikan niya ang bestfriend sa noo at nagpatuloy sa pinapanood.

 

6 P.M na ng makapasok ang magbestfriend sa lobby ng Arena, Kyungsoo stood sa labas ng Starbucks as she waited for Jongin na bumili ng water and few foods they could eat sa seat nila. When he return, she handed Kyungsoo her water, his free hand reaches to intertwine with Kyungsoo's. 

With Jongin's undeniable visual, hindi mapigilang ma attract ang ibang concert goers, hindi nadin bago kay kyungsoo ang ganitong scenario, high school palang sila habulin na talaga si Jongin. 

"Kyungsoo?" A familiar voice came out of nowhere, napa lingon ang magbestfriend, a very happy Luhan and a very much pouting Sehun came into their view. 

Napangisi nalang si Sehun ng makita ang magkahawak na kamay ng mag bestfriend. Inirapan nalang niya ang mahabang baba. 

Nag usap muna silang apat, nag asaran pa ang dalawang matangkad, still standing sa gilid ng lobby, may ibang fan na naka kilala kay Kyungsoo, may iba na napangiti at napa hi nalang, ang iba nag beso at nakipag hug pa, ang malalandi naman pinilit pa si Kyungsoo na ipakilala si Jongin, kaya no choice din at nakipagplastikan nalang si kyungsoo.

30 minutes before the concert na ay nag hiwalay na ang magkakatropa, standing kasi ang magkasintahan kaya kelangan pang makipag agawan sa pila. 

Sobrang naamaze si Kyungsoo sa seat niya, row A kasi tapos sobrang lapit sa extended stage. After magpicture ay sumandal na ito at pinatong ang ulo sa balikat ng bored na si Jongin. Nagpout si Kyungsoo at napatingin sa kaibigan. 

Nag aalala siya at nakokonsensya na din kahit hindi pa nag sisimula. 

"What's with the long face beautiful?" tanong ni Jongin sabay caress sa chin ni Kyungsoo, ang thumb ay pinapadaan sa labi ng dalaga.

"Kasi I feel sorry na." Conyo Kyungsoo pasok! "I don't think I could focus on you if they come out of the stage na eh." Jongin chuckled. 

"I'll be fine Soo, just enjoy the concert okay? I'll be here lang naman." 

"You won't get mad? or upset?" 

"Yup. Don't worry too much."

 

At parang animo mas sikat pa si Jongin kaysa sa Infinite na to, mabilis siyang nag trending sa twitter. Oh la la la. Bakit? What happened? 

Biglang nagpanic si Kyungsoo ng makita ang pangalan ng bestfriend sa trending list. Akala niya nung una ay kapangalan lang, pero ng pinindot ang name eh mukha ni Jongin ang unang nakita niya, shit. 

Nag scroll muna siya at binasa ang mga tweets bago ipakita sa inosenteng lalaki na nakatingin sa standing area, hinahanap si Sehun dahil gusto niyang makita ang paghihirap ng lalaki. 

Ang pogi ni Jongin tangina.  
OMG??? Like he's the Kim Jongin? Yummy ha!!  
Lord, Infinite concert ba to or Kim Jongin fan meeting? Lol  
6 years are enough Infinite, time to change lanes. Hello Jongin. /wink emoji, heart emoji, peach emoji, fire emoji/  
Bestfriend like Kim Jongin please?  
Is he really the Kim Jongin tho? 

Those are the top comments and biglang nahilo si Kyungsoo. Wala na siyang magagawa, hanggang tingin nalang sila kasi sa kanya- ay, hindi rin pala kanya. Pero belat nilang lahat kasi at the end of the day, si Kyungsoo lang ang boss ng yummy at masarap na Kim Jongin. 

Napatakip si Jongin ng magkabilang tenga ng mamatay ang ilaw, pinuno ng sigawan at hiyawan ang Arena ng nagsimula na mag play ang VCR. Si Kyungsoo bitbit ang kanyang lightstick ay sumisigaw din. 

Si Jongin, naka video, yes, under siya kaya pinag video nalang siya ni Kyungsoo, napakasamang bata ni Kyungsoo pero babawi naman daw siya. She swear to do everything and anything Jongin Kim asks her to do, kahit magswimming pa sa impyerno yan.

Kanta after mg kanta, performance after performance ay napapa sabay din si Jongin sa lyrics, mali mali man atleast nasa tono. 

O M G biglang napa iyak si Kyungsoo ng lumapit si Sunggyu sa harapan ng section nila, the Kim Sunggyu na mahal na mahal ni Kyungsoo (next to Jongin lang, wag siya) 

"Sunggyu!!!!" Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo at nakuha ang attention ng idolo, napa wave si Sunggyu sa kanya at nagtama ang kanilang mata, napa forward si Kyungsoo at nilapitan pa siya lalo ng lalaki. 

Napahawak naman si Jongin sa upuan, pinipigil ang sarili ma magselos. Wala namang chance si Kyungsoo sa koreanong ito diba? At honestly, takot din si Jongin baka hindi makalabas ng buhay or masikatan ng araw, sa dami ba naman ng fan sa loob. Kawawa siya. Outnumbered eh.

Kumakanta si Kyungsoo at marahil narinig ng idolo ang magandang boses, nilapit nito ang microphone na hawak sa fan, si Kyungsoo naman all out na kumanta, tulo luha na din sa sobrang saya. 

after ng isang linya, agad na binawi ng idol ang microphone sabay wink. Puta- si sunggyu nag wink! At lalong napa iyak si Kyungsoo. 

Highlight na ata yun ng gabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Sa wakas, natapos na din ang concert. Nagbow na ang Infinite at umuulan na din ng confetti. Habang nakatingala si Kyungsoo sa iniidolo, Jongin could not keep his eyes away from his. 

Napakaswerte ng mapapangasawa ni Kyungsoo at sana siya ang su-swertehin. 

Ng tuluyang umalis na ng stage ang grupo, napasandal si Kyungsoo sa upuan at bumuntong hininga. Napangiti ito sa bestfriend at inayos ang buhok, si Jongin naman ay sinimulang punasan ang pawisang mukha at leeg ng dalaga. 

Unti unti ng nagaalisan ang mga fans, but they decided to stay until na kumunti nalang ang mga tao. Pinagpahinga muna ni Jongin ang bestfriend na hindi pa nakapag salita sa sobrang high padin. 

Ng humupa na ang mga tao, Jongin lead the way at sumunod si Kyungsoo, naka back hug siya sa bestfriend kaya nahirapan din si Jongin sa paglalakad kaya inakbayan na ang dalaga making Kyungsoo side hugging him.

"Tired?" Jongin asks habang nasa escalator sila pababa. Nag nod si Kyungsoo, habang naka pout and Jongin lost his self control kaya mabilisan siyang ng tanim ng halik doon. Wala ding comment si Kyungsoo. Pagod siya. 

Mga mata ng iba ay nakatingin padin sa kanila. Wala silanh pakialam, bakit ba? Ng makalabas ay dumiretso na sila sa kanilang kwarto, ng room service nalang for dinner.

Si Luhan at Sehun naman ay bukas na nila imemeet para sabay na silang umuwi, nag hotel din yun pero sa Sofitel nga lang. Medyo malayo. May honeymoon pa ata ang mag jowa. Sige lang.

 

 

"Soo, look oh. Ang ganda ng shot niyo dito ng idol mo." Brag ni Jongin sa shot niya habang kumakain sila. 

"Ipopost ko to Nini~ galing galing talaga ng baby ko. Nakaka proud." Masaya si Kyungsoo, sobrang saya. Ngiti ay hindi mawala sa mga labi. "Nag enjoy ka?"

"Ok lang. Hindi naman ako nakatulog."

"Grabe, sa ilang taon kong pagsunod sa kanila ngayon lang ako napansin ni Sunggyu. Siguro ikaw ang lucky charm ko." 

"Syempre, ako lang talaga, sino pa ba?" Sabay kindat kay Kyungsoo na napatawa. 

After the late dinner, Jongin took a bottle of wine, prepared two wine glasses, brought two chairs facing the ocean and took a seat sa isa, si Kyungsoo nasa shower pa. 

Naka six sips (he isn't counting he promise!) si Jongin ng sinabayan siya ng bestfriend, but instead taking the vacant chair, like a vixen, Kungsoo naughtily sat at Jongin's lap, napa gasp sa sobrang gulat si Jongin kasi Kyungsoo has never sat there, after a few, hinawakan ni Jongin sa bewang ang bestfriend. 

"Thank you Nini~ Sobrang saya ko because of you." Malambing na ang boses ni Kyungsoo, halatang antok na. 

"Are you sure it's because of me?" He teasingly asked. 

"Ofcourse. Who do you think can make me happier than you can?"

"Baka naman sa Koreanong yun? Pero Soo, hindi naman sa mayabang ako ha, pero mas pogi ako sa kanilang anim." Napahalakhak si Kyungsoo at hindi na sumagot. Kinuha nalang ang cellphone at pinicturan ang wine at glasses nila tsaka pinost sa Twitter. 

@mrsgyukim

09178.jpeg

best night ever

When the tweet successfully sent Kyungsoo place her phone next to the empty wine glass and comfortably settled her body sa katawan ng kaibigan. 

"Ni~ sleep na tayo." And Jongin Kim at your service quickly complied. 

They slept on the same bed, the other bed left untouched. lol 

 

Jongin woke up dahil sa sunod sunod na pag vibrate ng phone niya, he looked at Kyungsoo checking if nagising ang girl but switches his attention to his phone when Kyungsoo remained peacefully sleeping.

His eyes widened in shock ng makita ang notification sa Instagram and boring twitter niya. (Yes may twitter si boy kasi Kyungsoo insisted for him to have para dagdag follower daw.) So he hurriedly checked one of his twitter notification.

@mrsgyukim

01998.jpeg 

(A perfect shot of Sunggyu shooting Kyungsoo a wink) 

You barely do aegyo but still, you gave this crying mess a wink. I love you the second @kyuzizi! photo credits to @kimjonginkim

Jongin liked the tweet first before proceeding to another tweet.

@mrsgyukim

09981.jpeg

(A selfie of Jongin and Kyungsoo inside the arena after the event.) 

Ladies and gents, meet the infamous Jongin Kim! You are the best and you will always be my number one! I love you @kimjonginkim

P.S, please guys, I'm willing to share Sunggyu to everyone but please not my guy. 

Kinilig bigla si Jongin, nag assume din sa mga sweet na captions ni Kyungsoo. 

Nagulat siya sa sobrang dami ng retweets at likes ng post, ilang oras palang naitweet pero umabot na ng 10k likes at almost 5k rts. 

Pagkatapos, yung halos 98 followers sa twitter naging thousand na? Mas sumikat pa siya kesa sa Infinite ha? 

Mag ooffline na sana siya ng bigla naman siyang inulan ng mention sa instagram, so he checked assuming na dahil din sa post ni Kyungsoo to. 

And OM G ?????!!! Gulat si kuyang yummy kasi ang sweet ng post ni Kyungsoo? Ang post OM G talaga! Oh My Gulaaaaay! 

kyungsoodo428 posted a photo. 

09174.jpeg

(A shot of Jongin feasting on a chicken wing during their dinner last night, his hair is messy in a sexy way) 

Hey if you wanted to be my boyfriend please do wake me up with innocent kisses but if you don't feel the same way, please leave before I wake up and let's forget this ever happened. 

Tangina?? What was what? Is Kyungsoo Do proposing? Kyungsoo like him? Wait bigla siya naging laggy laptop, napaka slow, buffering pa. Maya maya pa, after niyang sampalin ang sarili just to prove na hindi panaginip ang pangyayari ay kinilig na ang gago, ngiti ay hindi mabura sa labi, inoff niya ang kanyang phone sabay lambing sa tulog pang soon to be girlfriend or girlfriend na? 

"Baby~" Boses ay napaka landi sabay kagat sa tenga ng babae. "Baby ko gising na." Napa whimper naman si Kyungsoo, tila galit sa ginagawa ng kaibigan. 

"What time is it na?" She asked.

Sa sobrang antok, nakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang proposal na ginawa niya when she woke up with a smile and a happy heart around 2 A.M.

"Six I think." 

"The hell Jongin, 12 pa naman ang check out eh." 

"Hmmmm." Ungol ni Kyungsoo bago bumalik sa tulog. 

"Ano ba Soo, sinasagot na nga kita pero parang wala lang sayo. Sure ka ba na para sakin ang proposal na yun?" Tila binuhusan ng mainit na tubig si Kyungsoo at napa upo bigla. 

"You saw?" 

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And we have like 6 hours left so why not use the time?" He smirked like a maniac he is before attacking Kyungsoo back to bed.

And Kyungsoo is happy, sincerely happy not because of Infinite but because of the Infinity she'd love to share with Jongin Kim. Thank you Infinite.


End file.
